The present disclosure relates to subterranean formation hydraulic fracturing operations and, more particularly, to enhancing interconnected complex fracture geometry in subterranean formations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are often stimulated by hydraulic fracturing treatments. In traditional hydraulic fracturing treatments (or simply “fracturing”), a treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier fluid in cases where the treatment fluid carries particulates entrained therein, is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”). The treatment fluid is pumped at a rate and pressure sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. As used herein, the term “formation” encompasses the term “reservoir,” referring to a portion of the formation which has sufficient porosity and permeability to store and transmit fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons). As used herein, the term “treatment fluid” refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof.
In the case of stimulating low permeability formations, such as shale reservoirs or tight-gas sands, increasing fracture complexity during stimulation may further enhance the production of the formation. As used herein, the term “low permeability formation” refers to a formation that has a matrix permeability of less than 1,000 microDarcy (equivalent to 1 milliDarcy), and the term “ultra-low permeability formation” refers to a formation that has a matrix permeability of less than 1 microDarcy (equivalent to 0.001 milliDarcy).
To further enhance production, complex fracture geometry may remain open and permeable due to shear offset of the formation forming the fractures in the formation (i.e., the formation in which the fracture is formed does not close perfectly, thereby leaving channels in the disturbed areas). In other cases, the dilated fractures may be held open by particulates to increase the conductivity of the reservoir.